Marching Band isMarching Monarch's Style!
by Mam'zelleCombeferre
Summary: My own version of the oh so popular list.


Marching Band it is....Marching Monarch's Style!

A/N: I have read so many lists like this that I couldn't help but do one of my own. I hope you enjoy this! I know I loved writing it!

1. It is second family

It is sweaty teenagers

It is proverbial train wrecks

It is being gone for a semester, then fitting right back in as if you weren't ever gone.

It is "Monty Python and the Holy Grail" quotes

Taking secret pleasure in annoying the snot out of the flutes(a clarinet thing!!!)

It is dirty jokes

It is hot summer days and cold winter nights

It is bus rides with friends

It is never having a free weekend

It is writing list like this when I should be doing P.E. or studying.

It is crying at the seniors last competition

It is flat out ignoring the drum major

It is love/hate relationship with the major drum major

It is a nickname for everyone(Mine is Sparkie!!!)

It is Scicon sing alongs (if you don't know Scicon is a wilderness camp you go to is 6th grade)

It is potlucks

It is smelly shoes

It is hot uniforms

It is strutting your stuff when you are in said uniform

It is "The Lion Sleeps Tonight"

It is sucky chairs

It is running out of hamburgers

It is lying on a blanket at another school with your uniform half off.

It is everything and nothing.

It is making fun of the cheerleaders and foot ball players

It is meeting, greeting, and actually being friends with freshman

It is stuffing people into the tuba lockers

It is pointing and laughing when someone falls, THEN helping them get up

It is that feeling you get when something goes perfect on the field during a competition

It is the language of the tubas. (It is called igity and it is bomb fo shogity :D )

It is being small, but MIGHTY!

It is never having enough tuba players

It is band camp.

It is skittle fights at band camp

It is drill offs

It is basics blocks

It is getting hit with the flags

It is falling over guard props

It is making fun of the guard, but loving them still

It is secretly wishing you could twirl a flag like the guard does

It is bloody noses

It is passing out at band camp

It is that warm, fuzzy feeling you get after a good practice

It is a constant stream of swear words

It is using freaking every other freaking sentence

It is the candle light ceremony

It is 'Your Mama....' fights

It is kazoos

It is BD: Reset. Lindsey: Your mom!

It is knowing when the band director says one more time, that it is a flat out lie

It is football games

It is getting asked to march your schools show at a different school. That has their own marching band!

It is writing list like these

It is tapping your cadents with a pencil and having your sister tap her schools cadents. Cadents fight!!!!!

It is band directors. 'Nuff said.

It is Lindsey's cookies( my section leader. These cookies are bomb seriously)

It is Dan's fudge (and this fudge is almost better than the above)

It is fashion shows

It is band traditions

It is drill offs

It is freshman winning drill offs

It is even the shyest kid in band being a nut

It is wanting to play every instrument

It is running out of hamburgers

It is feeling ADD all the time even if you aren't really.

It is saxtionals

It is normal sectionals where everything gets done(NOT!)

It is knowing what a Dr. Beat is

It is wanting to kill the Dr. Beat

It is knowing what it is like to be a real team.

It is geeks, nerds, and dorks

It is reading this and knowing they are all true

It is bus rides

It is skittles and monsters (Tony, Lindsey!)

It is changing in the bus

It is hot days and cold nights

It is coming to school sick for marching band

It is Blue and Gold! (Go Marching Monarchs!)

It is guard drama

It is parade competitions

It is watching other schools shows

It is beating Selma's butts at football and marching band (Monarch band 08-09)

It is Straight No Chaser (More of a choir thing, but most of the band is in the choir too)

It is glock blocks

It is the drum major being the shortest senior in the band (we love you Amanda)

It is Haley Hartman! We love you so much!!!!

It is drama baskets

It is embarressing first days of band camp

It is halloween costumes (and the winner is........MJ for his debut as the drag queen)

It is knowing what armed guard really means

It is love/hate relationships with the piccolos (the instrument)

It is "Gideon the Tuba Warrior"

It is knowing what real hat hair is.

It is "Anyway you want it! That's the way you need it! Anyway you want it! Duh duh duh duh duh nuh nuh nuh!"

It is loathing cheerleaders and football players.

It is underwear with a brown streak(it was marker I promise!!)

It is singing a song about said underwear.

It is doing that "voodoo that you do so well" birthday tradition.

It is secret handshakes. (Our's involves llamas :D )

"We're losing, but IT'S okay because we have fireworks!" (-Drum Major 09-10 Now imagine this in a really sarcastic voice)

It is freezing your butt off just to watch a bunch of bands that are better than your school's so that you can steal ideas.

It is the Sierra Mini Band (and flaggie person :D )

It is debating the merits of this year's show and last year's show.

It is loving, laughing, and living. It is band.

A/N: This list is spread out over my freshman year and my sophmore year. To any of you Marching Monarchs who may read this, I love you all so much!


End file.
